


The Reckoning

by Psy456



Series: I'm Just a Fic Tease [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Confrontations, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psy456/pseuds/Psy456
Summary: The Bella Reunion post USO Tour.





	The Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Tease time again - I swear I’m going to end up writing all of PP3 in teases unintentionally. 
> 
> Nowish takes place March-July 2017, USO tour happens March 2018, Tattoos in Aprilish 2018 and this is after.
> 
> Fair warning – this is only a partial chapter and could change a bit when it’s finally included in the actual story.

_Saturday, June 23, 2018_

~B~

“I texted CR to let her know we’re here and about to check in.” Beca looked up as Stacie opened the rental car door to let her out of the backseat. “Thanks, babe.” She groaned as she got out and stretched her legs. It wasn’t a long drive from the airport to their hotel, but after the plane ride even she was feeling a little cramped.

“Think they’re readying shots for us again?” Aubrey asked from the other side of the car as she opened the door for Chloe.

“Probably.” Beca leaned back and felt her spine pop back into place. “I quite enjoyed being handed vodka shots when we walked in at Barden last year. I just hope Amy keeps away from the Tequila this time.” She shuddered. “It doesn’t even taste good, why do we keep _doing_ it? Better yet, why do I keep drinking till I throw up?”

“But I held your hair back and everything.” Stacie ran her hand through Beca’s hair. “I didn’t think such a small body could hold that much vomit.”

“I did.” Chloe walked around the trunk to wind her arm around Beca’s waist. “I’m just glad you were there to get her to the bathroom.”

“Eh.” Stacie shrugged. “You and Bree were dancing. B and I were only gone a few minutes. **_I’m_** just glad Aubrey came prepared.”

Beca made a face. “Me too.” Aubrey, based on past experiences, had taken the precaution of bringing four different mini toothbrushes as well as a mini tube of toothpaste in her purse that night. “I’d take any version of Amy’s Aussie Surprise over Tequila. Someone please remind me of that tonight when I’m drunk and making bad choices?”

Aubrey laughed as Stacie popped the trunk open. “No promises, love.”

“You just want to get me drunk and take advantage of me.” Beca moved to the back of the car and took Aubrey’s bag out before she could.

“I don’t need you drunk for that,” Aubrey leaned down and purred in her ear, her voice deliberately deeper.

“ _Aubrey Marie Posen,_ do not start that right now.” Beca closed her eyes as a shiver went through her, having to lean on the edge of the trunk as her legs felt momentarily wobbly. “We promised we’d just drop the bags off and go right to the convention room. You give me _that_ voice now and we’re never going to make it.” Which, Beca knew, was _exactly_ the response Aubrey was trying to provoke and one that she was more than willing to give into.

Aubrey laughed and ran her hand down Beca’s arm. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, I don’t know that I believe that.” Chloe said from where she leaned against the side of the car, watching them. “I think you just like it when Beca’s all horny and can’t do anything about it.”

As Aubrey only smiled, the heat of which caused Beca to shiver again, Stacie gently moved Aubrey away from the trunk before she could grab more than their shared carry on and began to help Beca unload the rest of their bags. “I know **_I_** like it when she does that.”

“To you or Beca?” Chloe smiled as Beca handed her the small bag that held their combined toiletries.

“Yes.” Stacie answered absently, scanning the trunk for anything left behind. “Watch your fingers. I’m awful fond of them.” She looked to make sure everyone was clear and then closed the trunk. Fishing the keys out of her pocket, she hit the lock before replacing them so she could grab the handles of both her and Aubrey’s rolling suitcases.

Beca did the same for hers and Chloe’s and headed for the entrance to the Miami Hilton. “You guys are the worst.”

“That’s **not** what you said last night.” Aubrey said, her voice skirting the line between Normal Aubrey and Sex Voice Aubrey. She laughed when Beca almost tripped over her own feet. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll behave.” She waited until they had almost reached the door. “At least until tonight.”

Beca felt her stomach tighten with desire and groaned. “Oh my _god_. I can’t believe you just…” She trailed off. “How long do we have to stay at this thing?”

“It’s tradition to close it down.” Chloe said, smiling at the doorman who held the door open for them. “Thank you.”

“That feels like a year away.” Beca groaned.

“Won’t that just make it all the more fun when we’re back in our room?” Stacie whispered in her ear as they joined the back of the small line waiting to check in.

Beca drew a deep breath and tried to wrestle her hormones down long enough to deal with the desk staff. “You’re right. I’ll stop whining.”

She shuffled forward in line, Aubrey and Chloe talking about their previous Bella group as they waited, and reminded herself that she was about to see her self-made family. It had only been a few months since their return from overseas, but she missed them already. Spending time with them was never a bad thing, even if her mind was already trying to envision three beautiful women naked under her in bed.

In short order they’d checked in, gotten their keys and were headed up to their room. As Aubrey opened the door and led the way, Beca whistled as she wheeled in their luggage. “Okay. This is fancy.” She moved the suitcases against one of the walls and turned in a circle. They’d all vetoed the idea of separate rooms and had decided to get one of the Bay view suites. It had a separate bedroom with a king sized bed and a large living room area; they had paid for the room in advance when they’d booked it just after Christmas, thinking to entertain the Bellas over the weekend. The sofa bed would hopefully keep the rest of them from thinking too hard about why they’d gotten a single bed room.

Now, however, Amy had booked a presidential suite with the balcony, thanks to her newfound fortune, and likely would do a lot of the entertaining up there. At least until Bumper showed up the following day and Amy kicked them all out for a while. Amy had also generously paid to extend all their stays for an extra few days, giving them time to explore the city and hit the beaches.

“Just wait till you’re a big music star, B.” Stacie said as she brought over her suitcases. “You’ll be in those suites that have three bedrooms and a parlor or the presidential suite soon yourself.”

Beca frowned. “We don’t even know that the album I’m going to have to start thinking about will sell.” Aubrey snorted on her way to the bathroom. “We don’t.” Beca insisted then grinned. “But if I do, I guess I’ll just have to find excuses to bring you all with me, since we’ll have so many bedrooms and all.”

Chloe kissed her on the cheek and patted her on the ass. “You’ll be great.”

“Damn right she will.” Aubrey agreed as she walked out of the bathroom. “Okay, that shower stall is big enough for at least two.”

Stacie laughed. “Wait – is that why you wanted to get this room?”

Aubrey lifted one delicate brow. “You got a problem with that?”

“Not at all.” Stacie said as she walked over use the bathroom herself. “You know we’ve all got a shower fetish.”

“Now, at least.” Beca laughed. “And it’s entirely your fault, Bree.”

Aubrey shrugged. “You’re welcome.” She handed out room keys to the rest of them. “But we gotta go, unless anyone else has to use the facilities?” She looked at Beca with a knowing smirk. Beca stuck her tongue out as her bladder reminded her of its existence, slipping into the bathroom when Stacie came out. “I’ll text Cynthia Rose.” Chloe was next and then Aubrey was ushering them out the door.

“She said Concerto C, right?” Stacie asked as she hit the button for the elevator.

“Yes. Ballroom level.” Aubrey answered absently, looking into the mirror by the elevator and combing her fingers through the ends of her hair.

Beca watched her for a few seconds, realizing that Aubrey had done the same thing in the room. At the time, Beca hadn’t really been paying attention, since Aubrey had also tied her Bellas scarf in place around her neck. But looking at Aubrey now, alternating between fluffing at her hair and adjusting her scarf, Beca could clearly see the nerves. But before Beca could move, Stacie was there.

She put her hand on Aubrey’s forearm to still it. “You look beautiful, Bree.” Stacie gave one final adjustment to Aubrey’s scarf and linked their fingers together.

Aubrey smiled. “Thanks, love.” Her hands finally stilled under Stacie’s touch.

Beca smiled gently, watching how Aubrey immediately settled under Stacie’s touch; implicitly believing her over her own insecurities that Beca knew whispered in the back of her mind. Stacie was always so soft with Aubrey, so loving and gentle and the ‘forever love’ between them had always resonated deeply within Beca as it was the same as she shared with Chloe. It was real and deep and, though she’d never admit to having one, Beca’s insanely strong romantic side had always considered Staubrey’s slow burn love affair a beautiful, if sometimes heart wrenching, romance.

Now that love was shared between the four of them and Beca sometimes thought she’d burst from how happy they all made each other.

The four of them piled into the elevator and Beca pressed the button for the ballroom floor, feeling her own nerves start to rise. Beca forced herself to stop tapping her foot, afraid Aubrey would pick up on her tension and let it spin her back up.

Even though That Whore Alice™ hadn’t been at any of the reunions, Beca always became keyed up just before they walked in. This year was even worse, knowing more about how awful she’d been to both Aubrey and Chloe for three years. She knew Stacie had moved from being angry but amused and willing to let Beca fight for their girls honor to ‘ _I’m going to rip this bitch apart with my bare hands_.’

As adamant about ripping into her as Beca was, she was equally sure that Aubrey wouldn’t want them to make a scene. That she would insist that they just put everything behind them even as she played with the scarf at her neck the entire time, screaming out her nerves for anyone who knew her body language as well as Stacie, Chloe and Beca did.

The door opened and Aubrey and Chloe stepped out first, Beca and Stacie like bookends on either side. Following the signs, they made their way around the corner and down to where most of the event rooms opened into a large foyer. Following the sounds of music – Taylor Swift’s “[I Knew You Were Trouble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNoKguSdy4Y)” – and laughter to the third set of doors on the left, they walked into the room, Beca and Stacie still bracketing the other two.

Stopping just inside the doorway, they surveyed the room, looking for familiar faces. Cynthia Rose hadn’t told them where their table was, but even in a room filled with almost two hundred Bellas, they should be easy to find. Beca bopped her head, wondering who had control of the music as the song changed and began playing another Swift song, “[Bad Blood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcIy9NiNbmo)”. Not that she minded Swift and this particular video always made her laugh because ‘The Trinity’ looked like Emily but usually DJ’s liked to switch up the artists to keep people from being bored. Maybe she _should_ have taken them up on the offer to do the music this year.

“I see you two are still with the anti-Bella and the college tramp. I thought you slut bags were paired the other way. Or do you deviants just wife swap?”

The unpleasant voice broke into Beca’s musing and she looked in confusion at the woman who stood in front of them. She wore a condescending sneer, clearly amused with herself, and without even knowing who she was, Beca hated her on sight. Then she felt Aubrey stiffen beside her and the realization of who this was and what she had said washed over Beca like a wave of heat. She swore her vision tinted red as she went from casual to volcanic in the space of a heartbeat.

“Yes.”

Chloe’s voice knocked Beca – already thrown from suddenly being confronted with the woman she’d spent the past six years despising – further off balance. She turned her head and blinked at Chloe, who was standing contentedly on Aubrey’s other side. Peripherally she realized that they’d drawn a crowd that formed a half circle around them.

That Whore Alice™ paused, whatever sarcastic comment that she was about to say dying on her lips. “Excuse me?” The tone, however, that was still pure vile bitch and Beca felt her jaw clench again.

“Yes.” Chloe repeated patiently, as if to a small child. “To both. And it’s goooood.”

And, in front of every single Bella in attendance, as Taylor Swift sang the most fitting song for this long overdue confrontation, Chloe pulled Stacie down into a kiss that looked like it was guaranteed to pull the breath from her lungs and make her forget about anyone else around them.

Beca, torn between watching what was always one of the hottest things she’d ever seen and That Whore Alice’s™ reaction, gave a mental shrug. Chloe had put them on this path and Aubrey hadn’t run out of the room in panic or thrown up on anyone. Yet – though she did maybe look a little bit green. If there was ever going to be a moment to have _that_ stress reaction come back, this was it. Since she hadn’t, Beca hoped Aubrey would be okay with what she was about to do.

She slipped her arms around Aubrey’s waist and prayed she’d follow Beca’s lead as she turned them both to dip Aubrey into the most dramatic, cliché movie moment kiss. Thankfully Aubrey relaxed enough to let her and Beca felt herself warmed by the trust in those green eyes. She smiled gently before looking up, her eyes hardening. “Jealous that she never let **you** kiss her when you tried, egg breath?”

That Whore Alice™, who had been watching Chloe and Stacie essentially going for the deep kiss world record, look over at Beca, her shocked expression switching back to anger. Beca gave her a small vicious grin before looking down at Aubrey, watching carefully for any sign of panic or disagreement. When she didn’t see either of those things, and in fact Aubrey was looking at her with a hint of dare in her eyes, Beca let herself close the distance between them and kissed Aubrey deeply and thoroughly.

Beca tried to channel all her anger into tenderness, wanting to make Aubrey feel safe and loved even in the midst of her literal nightmare come to life. Aubrey returned the kiss hesitantly at first then eagerly, her body relaxing further into Beca’s embrace as her right hand cupped Beca’s cheek. Eventually Beca heard Chloe came up for air and, reluctantly, lifted her head.

“That’s _never_ not hot.” Stacie fanned herself, turning as Beca brought Aubrey up from their dip. Stacie reached across Chloe and briefly, gently, gripped Aubrey’s wrist. Right over the watch she’d given Aubrey for her birthday last year. The one that reminded Aubrey that Stacie was always with her and kept her centered.

Chloe’s face was flushed as she reached up and wiped off a smudge of her lipstick from Stacie’s face. “I’ll say. Makes me want to go back upstairs to our room.”

Beca snorted as she watched Aubrey carefully for signs of distress and found nothing but love. “ _You’re_ the one who told me that we had to close the place down because it’s ‘tradition.’” Beca strove to keep her voice light, all too aware of the ball of anger standing beside them.

Chloe shrugged. “I’m allowed to change my mind.” Beca noticed Chloe was also watching Aubrey carefully, though she didn’t think it was obvious to anyone but the three of them. Chloe ran her hand down Aubrey’s side where her tattoos lay hidden under her dress and Aubrey relaxed just a fraction more.

“Yeah, B.” Stacie winked at Beca. “Chloe’s _definitely_ allowed to change her mind if it means we get to go back up and make use of that king sized bed.”

Beca, desperately trying to ignore the fact that they were now the central focus of the room, shrugged. “It’s not like I’m going to argue getting naked.”

Aubrey cleared her throat. “While that sounds like heaven, love, I think the rest of the gang would be disappointed if we didn’t stay.”

Beca linked her right hand with Aubrey’s left, deciding that ignoring the former Bella captain was the best course of action. She was afraid if she looked into that disapproving face again, she’d lose what little control she had over her anger. Aubrey’s hand in hers kept Beca grounded as much as she was trying to reassure Aubrey that she was loved.

As the four of them detoured around her, That Whore Alice™ turned in place and watched them go. Just when Beca thought they were in the clear, she spoke up behind them.

“They’ll end up leaving you too, Posen. Everyone does when they realize you’re just a one note show.” She scoffed and let out a bray of unattractive laughter. “I mean, if daddy doesn’t care, you can’t expect anyone else to.” She snorted and Beca thought she sounded like a bull. “And really, can you blame them? You’re such a _disappointment_.  Unable to hold a team together for one single year? I knew you’d screw it up.”

Beca felt her pulse pounding in her face as her blood pressure shot up. Someone to her right practically snarled and she couldn’t tell if it was Stacie or Chloe. Her left fist was already clenching as let go of Aubrey’s hand with her right and turned, taking a step forward. She was already picturing the connection of her fist to that bitch’s jaw despite the portion of her brain that was telling her Aubrey would _not_ want her to cause a scene. But that part was steadily shrinking and gave up without a fight when she saw the cow standing there, one hand on her waist as the other waved up and down in Aubrey’s direction. Sneering at Aubrey like she was trash.

Beca was going to tear the fucking bitch’s head off.

There was a flash of red, the sound of air whistling around a fast moving object followed by a loud and meaty _smack_.

By the time Beca’s brain had parsed out what happened, That Whore Alice™ was flat on her back with a wrathful Chloe Beale standing over her, blue eyes flashing like the embodiment of Zeus’ own vengeful lightning.

Dimly Beca realized the song had changed to “[Look What You Made Me Do](https://youtu.be/3tmd-ClpJxA?t=65).” It didn’t even start at the beginning – it jumped straight to the chorus a minute in.

 _Ooh, look what you made me do_  
Look what you made me do  
Look what you just made me do

‘ _That DJ is on their game_ ,’ she thought idly, jarred right out of her anger for several incredible surreal moments.

Dazed, the prone woman put one hand to her already swelling eye and started to push to her feet but stopped with a flinch when Chloe pointed at her. Aubrey stepped forward and put a restraining hand on Chloe’s shoulder but the redhead merely patted it without turning around.

“You just stay down there on the ground where you belong.” Chloe’s voice was quiet and all the more deadly for it. “You have always been a bitch and I see nothing has changed since you graduated. You are a horrible, spiteful and jealous person who takes their own insecurities out on others and I’m not going to stand for it anymore.” Chloe looked up at the crowd, most of which took a step back, to Beca’s amusement. “Your minions aren’t here and even if they were, I’d still try and take you apart before I let you say anything else mean about Aubrey.”

“Chlo,” Aubrey slid her hand to Chloe’s back. “You don’t have to…” She trailed off Stacie stepped over and put her arm around Aubrey’s waist. Beca took her hand again, feeling the slight tremor in Aubrey’s fingers before they tightened on Beca’s own. She raised their hands and pressed her lips to Aubrey’s knuckles.

Chloe didn’t even slow down. “You’re trash, Alice. You were a slut in college so you called everyone else a slut bag to make yourself feel better. You apparently also had repressed lesbian tendencies as you tried to kiss Aubrey your senior year. Fortunately Aubrey has better taste.” Chloe paused to smirk and even in her anger, Beca wanted to laugh because she _knew_ Chloe was remembering her first _taste_ of Aubrey. “Beca may have been the ‘anti-Bella’ at the start, but _she’s_ the one who helped us win finals. **Her** arrangement is the one that helped us win Worlds.”

Chloe paused to take a deep breath and Beca wasn’t ashamed to admit she was in awe of her normally laidback wife. Though, really, she shouldn’t be surprised as Chloe had always been fierce in her defense of her loved ones.  

“And Stacie was **never** the college tramp, you sad little hag.” Chloe spit out contemptuously. “Just because **you** had to sleep around to get anyone to spend time with you doesn’t mean everyone has that problem. Stacie has more class in her pinky than you will ever have in your entire. Worthless. Body.”

Beca looked over at Aubrey and could see she was warring with an almost giddy delight at watching Chloe take their tormenter apart and a rising worry about the repercussions of the past few minutes. Stacie, her arm firmly around Aubrey, merely grinned with glee. Beca could relate – while she desperately had wanted to be the one to take her out, she’d have been willing to let Stacie do the honors; after all, it sounded like Aubrey had taken the brunt of things. Neither of them had even suspected that Chloe would literally beat them to the punch.

Beca couldn’t lie. It was hot.

That Whore Alice™ finally pushed herself to her feet, her left eye almost all the way shut now. “My lawyer liked that.”

Aubrey let out a startled laugh. “Did you actually just quote ‘[ _Scream 3_](https://youtu.be/7aPRTc61xjc?t=68)’ at us?” She laughed again when Alice flinched. “You would be the person who would memorize a line like that to try and sound cool.” Aubrey shook her head, already digging into her purse and pulled out one of her business cards. “Call my office, they’ll arrange a meeting.” She tossed the card and it bounced off That Whore Alice’s™ chest and Beca stifled a laugh as she jerked in reaction. Aubrey closed her purse and looked back at her, disdain practically dripping from her words.

Beca was thrilled to see Aubrey’s paralysis break as the confident and strong women Beca had always known came forward; to watch as  Aubrey finally reclaimed - for good - those small pieces of herself that Alice had shaved off with every horrible word spoken over three years.

“As Chloe’s lawyer, I advise you both to stay away from each other the rest of the night.” Aubrey took a step forward though not enough to bring her out of Stacie’s grip. “And as their lover,” her wave encompassed the three women around her and Beca heard the love and pride in her voice. “I’m telling you that you better not come near us or I’ll let them do what they’ve been dreaming of doing since they found out all the shit you put us through during college.”

Stacie eyed That Whore Alice™ as if she were a particularly disgusting bug. “You ever come near any of my girls again, I will end you.” Her voice was knife sharp and Beca felt the steel in it. She took a step past Aubrey and smiled with satisfaction when That Whore Alice™ took a matching step back. “They will **never** find your fucking body.” It was said with such finality that even Beca was impressed, a little nervous and **lot** turned on.

Beca shook herself and forced the weight off her shoulders. “C’mon, let’s go find the girls. She’s not worth a single second more of our time.” She felt lighter having said it and even more as the truth of it settled and she let go of her rage. “She’s just a small person who needs to make others suffer so she can get off on it.” Beca eyed her disdainfully. “You’re less than nothing.”

Already dismissing Alice from her thoughts, Beca turned to the rest of them. “I need a drink. I’ve got a really bad taste in my mouth.” She knew she’d said the wrong thing before she’d finished speaking and could only watch as the sly smirk spread across Stacie’s face.

“We’ll take care of that later, Baby. Don’t you worry.” She urged Aubrey forward with the arm around her waist and collected Chloe with her right. “But we can definitely drink first.”

“Dirty bird.” Aubrey said casually as they moved into the space left by the crowd that parted like water, tugging Beca with them by their linked hands.

“That’s why we love her.” Chloe agreed as the music changed again.

“Seriously, when the fuck did our life become scored by Taylor Swift,” Beca said, exasperated as “[Shake It Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfWlot6h_JM)” started playing. She looked around and began to laugh as she saw Cynthia Rose step away from the DJ platform to their left. “Oh for fucks sake. Of course it’s one of ours.”

Familiar faces appeared in the crowd as one by one the rest of their Bellas surrounded them.

“Our table is over here, slugger.” Ashley half bowed and pointed the way. “Jessica went to get some ice.”

Beca let go of Aubrey’s hand as they reached the table and pulled out a chair. “Madam.” She grinned when Aubrey rolled her eyes and sat. Stacie had done the same for Chloe and when she would’ve sat on Chloe’s right, Beca pulled on her arm. She knew Stacie still needed to be near Aubrey, still able to feel the waves of emotion rolling off her usually reserved friend. Stacie smiled gratefully at her and took the seat Beca held out. Patting her shoulder, Beca moved over to the seat on Chloe’s right.

“I’m sorry I…” Chloe began but Beca shook her head. She knew Chloe didn’t need to apologize for bringing their relationship to the open; she could tell by the utter lack of tension in Aubrey and Stacie that they weren’t remotely mad either.

“No need, Chlo.” Aubrey put her hand on Chloe’s arm.

“None.” Stacie rested her hand next to Aubrey’s and they both smiled. Beca heard Chloe’s breath hitched once and knew she needed to provide a distraction before Chloe started them all down the path to waterworks.

“Let me look.” Beca gently took Chloe’s hand in her own and inspected it carefully. “Can you move it?” Chloe wiggled her fingers and Beca let out a sigh of relief. “Good. I almost broke mine when I punched that guy at regionals.”

“Aubrey was totally turned on by that, by the way.” Chloe said casually as the rest of the girls took seats around them.

“What?” Beca looked up with a laugh. “I was sure you were going to kick me out of the group.”

“Totes. At one point I thought she was going to start yelling things like a coach from the sidelines.” Chloe grinned at her best friend.

Aubrey shrugged and leaned on the table. “Looking back at it… yeah, it was hot. My brothers still ask me to tell them the story at least once a year.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “You should never have told them that at Thanksgiving. They still call me Rocky.” She looked up as Jessica brought over a baggie of ice wrapped in a towel. “Thanks, Jess.” She took it gratefully and placed it over Chloe’s knuckles who winced. “Sorry. But this will keep the swelling down.”

She was completely aware that they were the center of attention and was trying to avoid dealing with the events of the past ten minutes. Focusing on Chloe’s hand gave her some breathing room to sort out what she was feeling.

There was worry – maybe a lot of worry – because she knew what they had would never be considered normal. Most people couldn’t or wouldn’t understand it. And the women sitting at this table were her family and she was afraid they would turn their backs once they knew it hadn’t just been said for Alice’s benefit.

There was some relief at finally having it in the open – keeping secrets from their friends had never sat well with her, no matter the fact that she had agreed with the others to keep it just _theirs_ for the time being. That had been especially true of the last few months. It had grown more difficult to remember not to run her hand through Aubrey’s hair or lay on Stacie’s back when Jessley was over.

Part of that difficulty was that they’d essentially lived together since they got back, migrating from one house to the other in a group 90% of the time. But most of it was the fact that they were still skittish after the events in France. Their reassuring touches and kisses had remained constant and maybe even more frequent after Chloe and Beca had got the second half of their ‘gay wedding vows’ as Beca called it, mostly to keep from crying whenever she thought of their matching tattoos.

One way or another, they wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. Either they would be accepted or… they’d be left alone. Beca tried not to think about the pain that would cause her and took a deep breath.

_‘Time to face the music.’_

But when she looked up, half braced for disgust, she found nothing but love and acceptance. Emily was practically vibrating in her seat next to Beca, her grin so wide Beca was surprised it didn’t hurt.

What she _didn’t_ see was surprise.

“Holy shit.” Beca stared around the table, seeing Aubrey’s head turn sharply toward her. “You guys already knew, didn’t you?”

There was a pause that felt like an eternity before Amy spoke into the silence. “It’s not like you guys were really subtle about it on the tour.”

“Or since we moved into our house,” Ashley added. “I think the number of times you guys have kissed thinking we weren’t in sight is up in the double digits.”

“ _Triple_ ,” Jessica said with a grin. “It’s cute as hell to watch you guys catch your breath and try to not look all mussed up.”

Beca groaned and lowered her burning face to the table. “I may need your ice, Chlo.”

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t say anything,” Chloe murmured as she reached over to stroke Beca’s hair with her left hand.

“Wasn’t our story to tell.” Jessica offered. “Isn’t that what you always say?”

“Though, if we’re being honest,” Cynthia Rose said. “We may have started a betting pool two years ago. After the first all group Disney trip.”

“What are you talking about?” Beca rolled her head to look at her. “That was right after we all got _married_. **We** didn’t even know then.”

“Yeah, but…” She trailed off, taking out her phone as she thought. “The way you guys interact – honestly since you guys moved – was like four interconnected pieces. You weren’t just anticipating Chloe’s needs, but Aubrey’s and Stacie’s too. All of you were, really, but it stood out with Beca because she’d only done that before with Chlo.”

“You were like that in our first trip.” Emily offered almost hesitantly. “If I didn’t know you guys, I’d have had a hard time telling who was actually dating who.”

Aubrey finally spoke up. “And you aren’t…”

“Aubrey Posen-Conrad, you better not be about to say ‘disgusted.’” Flo sat up straight in her chair. “You know us better than that. You’re family and the four of you have created something amazing and there is no shame in love.”

“It’s beautiful.”

They all looked in surprise at Lilly – though Beca supposed it was ‘Esther’ today, since they could hear her so clearly. Beca wasn’t sure yet about this whole ‘Lilly was Satan’ thing, or the fact that she seemed to move easily between the girl they’d known for the last seven years and this new persona three months ago. She decided her prior decision was best – react based on who she seemed to be on a given day and, at the worst, apparently Satan was on their side as he had helped them win the ICCA’s and Worlds. Beca barely avoided the trap she’d gotten stuck in last time, which was wondering if a capella was the devil’s music after all. That spiral had lasted a weekend until the other three had pulled her out of it with enforced naked cuddling.

“You guys mean that. You… really don’t care?” Stacie said slowly.

“Just because it’s not everyone’s normal doesn’t mean that yours is wrong.” Emily shrugged. “My mom says the world would be a happier place if people would stop worrying about whoever everyone else was fucking and have more sex of their own.”

The laugh that left Beca was loud, ragged and more than half a sob. “You can’t swear, Legacy, it’s too ado-.” She broke off and blinked rapidly as her words finally sunk in. “You told your _MOM_?!”

“It was an accident!” Emily grabbed Beca’s hand. “The day I played my song for you guys over Skype, Aubrey almost kissed you and I ran into my doorframe when I figured it out.”

Stacie gave a delighted laugh. “I told you. Totally should’ve bet.”

“I ended up with a small black eye and mom wanted to know why.” Emily squirmed in her chair. “I’m still a terrible liar…”

“We know.” Amy snorted then laughed when Emily flipped her off. “You’re getting more and more Beca-like after every visit, Legacy.”

“…and I told her what I thought I saw.” Emily grinned at Amy then looked back at the four of them. “I’m really sorry. I know I shouldn’t have, but… She wasn’t surprised either. Not after last year’s reunion.” She looked at Stacie and grinned. “You put your boobs on Beca’s head and she didn’t try to kill you.”

“Still before we’d figured it out ourselves.” Beca shook her head. “Seriously, why am I always the last to know these things?”  She sat back in her chair and put her hand on Chloe’s thigh, needing the contact to stay grounded as her emotions swirled chaotically through her.

She was surprised she didn’t have whiplash from the violent swing from protective rage through fear of losing their friends to the current feeling of giddy joy and relief making her heart swell with extremely schmoopy happiness.

She looked over at Chloe but was instead greeted by all three of her girls watching her affectionately. Her heart skipped a beat and, without thinking, she spoke. “I love you.”

‘ _I am so fucking mushy._ ’ Beca thought to herself.

“We love you too, sweet cheeks.”

Beca flushed at Ashley’s sly tone. “Oh my god. You guys have been saving up all your teasing, haven’t you?”

Cynthia Rose nodded. “You have no idea.”

“But you wiiillll,” Jessica said, practically singing it.

Beca heaved out a sigh and her three girls reacted as expected. Stacie winked at her, Aubrey’s lips twitched into a grin and Chloe leaned over to kiss her cheek. All three of them spoke in unison.

“You love us.”

Beca laughed again, this one free of tears. “Holy shit do I need a drink.”

“Ooh, I’ll go get a bottle of something.” Amy pushed up from her seat and was gone before Beca could stop her.

“One of us will hold your hair.” Chloe promised as she flexed her hand slowly under the ice pack. “We promise.

 ‘ _I am so fucking lucky to have all of these women in my life_.’

 

* * *

 

~A~

Aubrey sat back, Stacie’s hand a warm presence on her back, and took stock of how she was feeling.

Lighter, was the biggest answer.

She hadn’t even been aware of how much Alice’s treatment of her had weighed in her mind until it was suddenly gone. It wasn’t even like she thought of Alice outside of any discussions with the other three or for the two or three weeks before one of the reunions.

But apparently that nagging voice had drilled its way into her brain where it lodged and poisoned her self-image from the inside out. Chloe had knocked some of it loose their senior year. Stacie had dulled more of it when Aubrey stopped running from her feelings. The three of them together had made the biggest difference. All those talks they had before, during and after sex had gone a long way to soothing the anxieties that had lingered.

But today, finally being face to face with her former captain had brought it all back in one sickening heartbeat.

At first she’d braced for Beca to immediately launch herself like a tiny rage missile; waited for that amazing left hook to make a repeat appearance. Or for Stacie to pull her apart piece by piece.

She’d begun the process to prepare herself to shield them from Alice. She was their Captain and it was her job to take the brunt of anything that came their way and protect all her Bellas.

Until her girls had physically and verbally formed a wall to protect _her_.

She’d certainly never expected Chloe pull Stacie into a kiss so deep that Aubrey knew Stacie’s toes had curled. The shock of it made it easy to give in to Beca’s silent plea and allow herself to be dipped and kissed in front of the entire reunion. Kissing Beca was as natural as breathing, at this point, and it was easy to lose herself in it for a precious few moments. She wasn’t ashamed of them or what they had and anyone who tried to sling insults would have to go through her first.

The fact that each of them reminded her that she wasn’t alone, each In their different way, had almost cracked her façade and moved her to tears.

She _definitely_ couldn’t have predicted Chloe would also be the one to put Alice on the floor and give her a black eye.

Aubrey wasn’t even ashamed to admit – now that she’d had time to collect her thoughts – that it had been just as hot as when Beca had done it all those years ago. Chloe had certainly been right about that, though it wasn’t something they’d ever discussed or that Aubrey had even realized consciously until this past year. She’d spent a lot of time remembering different moments her senior year in a new light. Some she shared with the others, some she kept back until the right moment. Like Beca punching that Tonehanger.

They had always gone out of their way to show her she was special to them – something that had only increased when they’d merged their lives together as one. But today they’d showed it to the world and Aubrey felt the warmth of it surround her in a coat of armor that Alice couldn’t even dream to scratch.

Chloe’s punch was nothing to the verbal assault she then unleashed. Every single word uttered in complete and calm disdain, reducing Alice from the towering figure in their memories to a sad, pathetic creature clutching her swollen eye as they walked away.

And Beca – the onetime pain in her ass – had been her center and held her hand the entire time; lending her strength and unending faith in Aubrey. Keeping her grounded when she’d started to spiral at the talk of lawyers before she’d been able to get a grip on her fear. Aubrey knew she’d talk circles around Alice’s lawyer before offering an out of court settlement that would satisfy even that greedy bitch.

Stacie’s quiet promise of what would happen if Alice opened her mouth again had melted Aubrey’s heart into a puddle, a response she wasn’t sure was appropriate when one’s spouse threatened to kill someone. Especially when you knew they would follow through on it without hesitation.

And, in typical fashion, they covered their deep running emotions with sex banter until they reached the dubious safety of their table. Banter that Aubrey couldn’t wait to bring to life when they were safely back in their room alone. And naked.

Aubrey almost cracked then, at the acceptance from these women who had become her family in a way that Alice’s group had never been. It didn’t surprise her that they knew; they’d been getting the eye from Emily for a while now and she was almost certain that Jessica had walked into the kitchen once while Chloe had Aubrey pinned against the counter – and then just as quickly walked out - but by the time they looked up at what Aubrey had thought sounded like a tiny ‘Eep!’ they were alone again.

She turned to her right and watched Chloe’s familiar profile as her best friend laughed at something Emily was saying. After a brief hesitation, realizing that it couldn’t really get any worse, she leaned forward to rest her chin on Chloe’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Chloe turned her head until their noses brushed. “For what?”

“Standing up to her for me.” Aubrey shifted her head slightly, making Chloe’s nose scrunch at the slight tickle.

“How do you know I didn’t do it for me?” Chloe’s eyes were so blue this close and Aubrey never got tired of finding how the light revealed something new every time it shifted.

“Because, like you – like our girls – I’ll let people say whatever they want about me, just let it roll off my back.” Aubrey tilted her head further, Chloe’s breath whispering over her lips. “Say one thing about any of you, and I will end them.” She brought their lips together in a gentle kiss that Aubrey felt from head to toe. “And I love you so very much for it.”

“You’ve always been part of me. I won’t let anyone hurt what’s mine.” The voice was soft, the tone gentle, but the possessive fire underneath it sent a pleasant shiver down Aubrey’s back. Chloe tipped their lips together once more. “Ever.”

Aubrey forced herself to sit back, otherwise she wasn’t sure if she could keep their kisses soft and gentle. A motion caught her eye and she looked past Chloe and Beca to find Emily wiping away tears that were streaming down her face.

“Sorry, I just… This is like finding out Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny are real.” She took the tissue that Aubrey dug out of her purse and blew her nose. “It’s dumb, I know, but seeing how much you love each other just… Oh it’s beautiful, Aubrey.”

Aubrey felt herself blush. “Thank you. For not… rejecting us.” It wasn’t quite what she wanted to say, but it was close enough for now. “You mean a great deal to all of us and I would have been crushed if this made you change your mind about moving in in a few months.”

“What!?” Emily’s voice briefly covered everyone else’s as they all stopped to look at her. “Um. Sorry. Ignore me. Please?” The conversations at the table slowly picked back up though Aubrey could tell they were all half keeping an ear out to see what had caused the outburst.

Her face red, Emily shook her head. “Are you kidding? Nothing could make me change my mind about that. It’s what I’m looking forward to the most now that I’ve graduated. I mean, I’ll go see my parents for a month, Benji till however long before he has to start rehearsing for his new play – but I’m totally stoked about coming to live with you!”

“Nobody says ‘stoked’, Legacy.” Beca said it almost absently, as if she wasn’t really paying attention. “Stop trying to copy me.”

“If no one says it, how can I be copying you?” Emily bumped their shoulders together. “Just wait, soon you’ll have me around to keep you in line _all the time_.”

Beca let out an exaggerated groan. “Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you want me to write all your songs for your new album.” Emily answered immediately. “And because you loooooove me.”

“More the first than the latter,” Beca said before Chloe poked her in the side. “Alright alright. Yeah. I do.”

“And we may have filmed that.” Jessica was telling Stacie, pulling Aubrey and Beca’s attention immediately.

“You what?” Beca asked, her eyebrows high.

“Recorded your rumble.” Cynthia Rose repeated. “We heard someone say her name and, when she was a raging bitch, we realized it _had_ to be the same person. That’s I came up with the idea to play TSwift when you came in.”

“Thanks for that.” Chloe grinned. “It was definitely interesting.”

“Or insane,” Beca muttered. “But continue – I didn’t see _any_ of you until after it was all over.”

“Hold on, there was a whole process.” Emily bounced in her chair and Aubrey smiled in response to her excitement. “CR was in charge of the music and Jessica, Ashley and Lilly were the designated camerawomen.” 

“Why those three?” Stacie asked, sliding her hand over to play with Aubrey’s fingers.

“Because no one ever notices us,” Ashley said with a smile. “We’ve literally been here the whole time.”

Aubrey laughed easily, another hurtful moment of their past having been changed to new memories made with joy instead of anger. “Guess you guys got more than you bargained for, huh?”

“I’ll say.” Jessica leaned forward in her chair. “I got a perfect shot of Alice’s face when Chloe punched her. Lilly said she’d edit all three videos together to make one amazing montage.”

“Thanks… Lilly.” Beca said with only the smallest of hesitations. They were still trying to decide how to refer to her, most of them still using Lilly by default. She didn’t seem to mind, thankfully, as seven years was a tough habit to break. They were working on it, but sometimes Lilly seemed to regress back to her silent, slightly terrifying ways and Aubrey often wondered if the rest of them had suffered a group hallucination brought on by the explosion.

“You’re welcome, Beca.” Lilly said happily. “I’ll have Jessley send their videos to me before we leave so I can work on it when I get home.”

“Aca-awesome!” Chloe said enthusiastically. “It kind of all passed in a blur and I don’t remember half of what I said.”

“By the power of your words, you gutted and field dressed her like a deer and it was kind of hot.” Aubrey said without thinking. She blinked when she became aware of the entire table watching her. “Too much too soon?”

“No – it was more the image of a deer juxtaposed with the four of you in The Expanse that I’m having problems with.” Jessica said, fanning herself. “It just took me a minute to get rid of the deer. I’m good now.” She wiggled her eyebrows when Beca just stared at her.

“Holy crap.” Beca shook her head. “What have we created?”

“A safe space to bring out all our secret fantasies.” Cynthia Rose said then raised both her hands. “Just kidding. Maybe.” She winked and clicked her tongue.

Beca groaned again. “You guys are going to be the death of me.”

Emily stroked her hand down Beca’s hair and Aubrey choked back her giggle. “It’s ok, Aca-Mom. I’ll take care of you.” She beamed when Beca flipped her off. “See, you’re doing better already!”

“Seriously, Amy better come back with a bucket full of beers and not just the tequila she’s going to try and make me drink. I need at least five beers before that happens.” Beca started looking around the room. “Is there a waitress or just the bar on the far side?”

Letting the presence of her three soothe her ragged edges, Aubrey took a cleansing breath, willing the last of her tension out of her body. She turned to ask Chloe how her hand was and saw Beca’s face go slack in shock. Before she could turn around, someone spoke behind her.

“Aubrey.”

Aubrey froze, suddenly lightheaded as all the blood drained from her face. As if trapped in a nightmare, she turned slowly in her seat, her eyes reluctantly lifting to meet green eyes the exact shade of her own. From far away she heard herself answer.

 “Mother?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! Please don't kill me.


End file.
